peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 July 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-04 ; Comments *Before the Acid Junkies track, an unidentified speaker speaks in the Punjabi language, which translates not so kindly as "John Peel is fat and old. His isn't that good looking too. And he only likes his own songs. Go Johnny Go." *The tracklisting is speculative as much of it comes from mixtapes. Sessions *Cop Shoot Cop #2, recorded 29th March 1992, repeat, first broadcast 16 May 1992. *Headcleaner only session, recorded 14th June 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' *Acid Junkies: Sector 7 (12 inch – Part 1) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-144 ' 7' *edit *MW listeners about to lose signal (midnight?) *Freddy De Majunga: Autoroute (album - Freddy De Majunga) Jimmy's International Productions JIP 018 *edit *Ludicrous Lollipops: A Part () Damaged Goods *Voov: Strobe Light (12" - It's Anything You Want It To Be, And It's A Gas) MFS MFS 7016-0''' 7''' *''our other session guests tonight..'' *Cop Shoot Cop: Nowhere (session) *Chumbawamba: Sometimes Plunder (album - Shhh) Agit Prop PROP 11 *Wedding Present: Flying Saucer (7") RCA 74321 10115 7 *70 Gwen Party Sleep Armageddon (album - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape SR005 3 6 *Morrissey: You're The One For Me, Fatty (12") His Master's Voice 12POP 1630 *Techno: To Fade *edit *Headcleaner: Fear (session) *'File 1' ends *Headcleaner: XL5 (session) 2''' *Songs: Us The Only Ones (7" - The Songs) Breakfast Club 001BC 7''' *Nylon 66'ers: Copacabana (At The Copa) (At The Copa 12 inch) Stupido STUPIDO20''' 7''' *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Changed (album - The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut HUTLP3 2 7 *Lagowski: Formant 2 (12" - Formant) Chromium Industries XING 225 ' 7' *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Haircut Remix (12")' (Some Bizarre) 3 4 6 *El Vez: 'Está Bien, Mamacita (That's Alright, Mama) (7 inch-The Mexican Elvis)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI111) 6''' *Gerogerigegege: 'Hate & War (7"-More Shit E.P.)' (Baby Huey) '''3 :(JP: "According to the press that I've seen about them, they occasionally bring their act quite literally to a climax, when members of the band masturbate on stage. I think a season at the London Palladium probably out of the question for the time being.") *unknown 5''' *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Mix II - Hardcore Heaven Mix (12" - Turbulence Remix) Rising High RSN28X '''5 6 *unknown JP - '1 of 4 tracks' 5' *Wicker Biscuit: Hey Atom (7") Szanktone SZ-707 5''' *Headcleaner: Attitude (session) 04 July 1992 ''JP - Great session guys!'' 5''' *Outlander: Room To Move (12" - TZ5) TZ TZ 5 5 6 *1am *unknown HP outro starts with ''Ho '''5' *Gary Roberts & The Satellites: Do You Know The Difference Between Big Wood And Brush (v/a album - Beat Of The Traps: MSR Madness Vol. 1) Carnage Press CP 714 6''' *unknown lyrics Government lies turn it off '''4 *Aqua Regia vs. Rhythm Doc.: 'Level 2 (12"-Levels 1-5)' (Irdial) 3 4 6 *Sonic Youth: Créme Brûlèe (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 4''' *Hardcore Outlaw: Guns Of Mu Mu! (12") President Bass '''4 6''' *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Hunter S. Thompson's Younger Brother (album - Dim The Lights, Chill The Ham) Cargo CARCD 14 '''6 *Orb: Close Encounters (album - U.F.Orb) Big Life / WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings BLRCD 18 6'' '' File ;Name *1) Cop Shoot Cop/Headcleaner *2) john-peel-45b-1992 *3) best of peel vol 49 side 2 with introductions *4) John Peel tape no.4 side b *5) John Peel tape no.5 side a *6) 1992-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE140 *7) 1992-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE141 ;Length *1) 45:57 *2) 45:35 (35:13-41:07) *3) 46:58 (14:56-33:14) (from 19:03 additional) *4) 46:15 (from 27:41) (to 32:21, 36:36-39:07 unique) *5) 46:10 (to 27:19) (to 4:48, 9:41-20:21 unique) *6) 1:32:35 (30:36-1:14:53) (41:03-53:38, 58:18 on additional) *7) 1:32:42 (1:09:04-1:31:43) (to 1:15:41, and 1:18:11-1:22:44 unique) ;Other *2) From HO John Peel 45 1992 *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 49 Many thanks to Mike. *4) From DW Tape 4. *5) From DW Tape 5. *6) Created from LE140 and 7) from LE141of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Patestapes * 2) Mixcloud * 3) Part 2 * 4,5) Youtube * 6,7) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)